


Drain The Fear From Me

by OwenToDawn



Series: 15 Day Lyric Challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Size Difference, They're so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: Raphael comes up with a creative way to help get Ignatz's body used to his size
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Series: 15 Day Lyric Challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882966
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Drain The Fear From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Today's fic is inspired by the lyric:
> 
> "Oh, you drain all the fear from me" from Last Of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy
> 
> I had so much fun writing this. I love these two and really want to write a longer fic of them having fun exploring goofy kinks together. 
> 
> Title from the same song
> 
> Comments are loved

"I’m gonna pull out.”

"No! I can do this…” Ignatz pulls in a lungful of air and tries to relax his muscles. His whole body spasms instead as he exhales and he feels tears burn at the corner of his eyes.

"Nope, sorry, I’m pulling out.”

Ignatz bites back a noise of frustration as Raphael slides back out of him, trying to find something to be positive about. They’ve been trying to have Raphael fuck him for months now, using smaller toys on him, opening up Ignatz on three or four of Raphael’s fingers, and yet every time Raphael tries to use his actual cock, it’s like everything in him tightens up all at once. He just doesn’t understand why. He wants it just fine, his body just doesn’t seem to be on the same page.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Raphael says in that soothing and warm voice of his as Ignatz presses the heels of his palms to his eyes as he starts to cry.

“It’s stupid!”

“It’s really not,” Raphael says as he shifts Ignatz on his side so he can press up behind him, wrapping a huge arm around his middle and cradling him close so he feels small and safe. “I just don’t get why you’re so hung up on this.”

“I want to make you feel good,” Ignatz says, wiping at his eyes with rough motions. At least now with Raphael holding him it’s easier to make himself stop crying.

“You make me feel good all the time,” Raphael says.

“But I want…I want to do this too, I want to be close to you like that,” Ignatz says. “I like it so much when it’s your fingers or the um…the toys. Why can’t I do it with you?”

“I mean…I am pretty big.”

Ignatz can’t help but laugh, turning in Raphael’s arms to muffle his laugh against his well-muscled chest. “Not any bigger than four of your fingers, come on.”

“No, I mean like…I’m big. Ignatz, you’re so tiny, I can like, bench press you a hundred times and not break a sweat,” Raphael says. “Maybe it gets all your survival instincts or whatever going ‘oh no I’m threatened!’, because if you…Shamir says that our instincts think for us without us even realizing it sometimes. Maybe it’s like that!”

“Did you have to bring up Shamir when your dick is pressing against my thigh?” Ignatz asks.

“I’m still right though.”

Ignatz sighs. “Yeah, you might be. So then what do we do?”

"We convince your body that I’m perfectly safe!”

-.-

Raphael’s always had a reputation for being not that smart, but Ignatz knows better. It’s not that Raphael isn’t smart – it’s just that he connects ideas differently than most people do, taking a different but still logical path to reach his answers. That’s why, as foolish as some of Raphael’s ideas sometimes sound, Ignatz goes along with them. For a week straight, he lets Raphael dote on him. Usually, they split the household duties around their small homestead, but Raphael is determined not to let him lift a single finger.

So instead, Ignatz spends his days drifting between indoors and outdoors, painting small canvases of their garden and the stream nearby, or their hearth inside. He thinks some of them might even sell nicely, even if that wasn’t his intention when he started them. When he’s hungry, Raphael cooks for him, and on more than one occasion, feeds him by hand too, and for all Ignatz expects to feel foolish for allowing Raphael to do such things for him, instead he just feels cared for.

Each night, Raphael draws them both a warm bath. Raphael had to custom make their bathtub to fit the both of them considering Raphael’s size, and ever night as Ignatz relaxes against Raphael’s chest as he’s cleaned with a soap covered cloth, he finds himself grateful for it. By the time Raphael’s done cleaning them both up, he’s half asleep. Raphael carries him to bed each night and he’s asleep almost the moment his head hits the pillow. The end of the week comes and Ignatz cannot remember the last time he’s felt so relaxed, almost as if he’s moving through a trance as he crawls under the covers.

“Should we try tonight?” Raphael asks as he climbs into bed with him.

Ignatz looks at him in surprise. “Sure. Let’s see what happens.”

Raphael rolls him onto his stomach with a pillow beneath his hips, propping him up enough for Raphael to work without Ignatz having to expend any energy himself. That’s the whole point, Ignatz thinks, as Raphael slides two thick fingers into him. The deep relaxation that’s settled over him the last few days, coupled with Raphael’s diligent and mindful caretaking, has left him feeling completely safe in a way he hasn’t since….well he can hardly remember.

Even as the pleasure of Raphael’s fingers thrusting into him and rubbing down against his prostate rolls through him, he finds himself staying relaxed. The pleasure doesn’t wind him up like it normally does. Instead, it just seems to shove him deeper into the calm and warm space his mind has found. He rocks back a little as he wraps his arms around his pillow, burying his face against the plush cushion of it as a moan escapes him.

“Just like that, you’re so good for me Ignatz, I…” Raphael presses a kiss to his lower back, the action making Ignatz’s chest feel warm and full with love. “I’m gonna fuck you now, okay?”

Ignatz nods his head into the pillow and pulls his knees up a little more to show he’s ready. He hears Raphael fumble with their jar of oil and then, finally, the head of his cock presses against his hole. Unlike their past attempts, Raphael doesn’t seem interested in testing him at all, instead just driving his hips forward and sinking his cock in with one smooth, long motion. And it works. Ignatz gasps out something garbled as he’s filled, the pleasure of being stretched open making his mind fizzle and pop.

“Oh, oh, yes, Raphael…yes…”

“There you go, that’s perfect. Look at you, fuck…”

Raphael rolls his hips once before he leans down, covering Ignatz’s smaller form as he braces himself on his elbows and forearms on either side of Ignatz’s shoulders. One of his hands slides up to cover Ignatz’s, twisting their fingers together. Ignatz holds tight to it as Raphael begins to fuck him, short and controlled thrusts that leave his cock most of the way in still. His balls smack against Ignatz’s with each thrust and Ignatz squirms beneath him as it sends little shocks of pleasure up through his cock as he grinds it down against the pillow.

He feels trapped, but in the best sort of way. It’s Raphael who’s trapped him, Raphael who’s fed and bathed him, who’s doted on him with gentle hands and gentler words, who’s taken care of him every step of the way. He’s never felt safer or more loved, the pleasure surging through him more emotional than it is physical. Desperate, he shifts his head to the side, pushing himself up just enough that he can almost reach Raphael’s lips.

Raphael smiles and obliges, his tongue warm and wet as he kisses Ignatz deep even as he continues to drive his cock in and push out little gasps and moans of his name. The kiss is sloppy from the way Ignatz can’t stop whimpering, but Raphael doesn’t seem to mind. Ignatz doesn’t either. He just wants Raphael as close as he can get him, in every way possible. Eventually, it’s too much. He rips his head away, his whimpers giving way to full throated moans as his pleasure ratchets higher.

“R-Raphael…I’m…oh please…I’m so…”

“Come on, Ignatz, come on…” Raphael somehow, through everything, sounds like he’s in complete control as he rolls his hips a little harder, driving his cock deeper into Ignatz with each thrust. “Let go for me. Come on my cock…”

The words, so filthy but said with such devotion, have Ignatz wailing Raphael’s name as he comes, gripping Raphael’s hand hard enough that his own hand almost turns white as he soaks the pillow beneath him with his come. Raphael pushes himself up then, big hands gripping Ignatz’s hips as he drives into him a little rough for a few more thrusts, drawing Ignatz’s orgasm out until he’s almost sobbing into the pillow in delight. When Raphael comes, it’s with a wordless gasp.

For a long moment, neither of them move. Ignatz revels in the deep ache of being filled, of being fucked entirely brainless. Then, slowly, Raphael pulls out of him, his come spilling out over Ignatz’s balls in a way that makes some primal part of Ignatz feel quite pleased. He’s been claimed. Owned. It fills him with such joy.

“Come on, roll over for me. Gotta get us cleaned up,” Raphael says, panting.

Ignatz shakes his head and flails behind him, tugging on Raphael’s arm until Raphael lays back down on top of him, careful to keep his weight from crushing Ignatz in the process. “Stay like this…just a little longer.”

Raphael laughs, breathless, and presses a kiss to Ignatz’s shoulder. “Okay. I can do that.”


End file.
